


Presenting Perry

by AgentOklahoma



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by zesapphireknight on tumblr: So Vav ‘nd Mogar been, Mates ( I guess? ), for a while and Vav goes through this phase of ‘I want a kid’ and Mogar just kinda chalks that up to “Oh Vav probably just wants something to take care of” so any normal person would just get Vav a puppy or somthing- not Mogar, it’s a fuckin’ wild animal (bonus points if its something dangerous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting Perry

_ **Presenting Perry** _

It started in the street with a mother, her baby and a mugger.

Vav was patrolling, more out of boredom than necessity. With the Mad King back behind a glass wall and Mogar out on the prowl with he and X-Ray, criminals avoided coming out of their lairs anymore, waiting for the heroes to take a night off before they risked committing any crimes.

This one was new to town, it seemed, because he hadn’t gotten the memo in regards to the city’s reigning heroes.

“Take that you tosser!” Vav crowed triumphantly over the unconscious body of the would-be-mugger. The British hero dusted off his gloves and turned to the woman to check if she was alright but the first thing that caught his eye was the pale blue stroller and the little bundle inside of it, blinking up at him with big brown eyes, a wisp of sandy hair sticking out from under its little cap.

“Thank you so much. You saved my baby, how can I repay you?” the mother asked, but Vav barely heard her, focusing more on the little smile on the child’s face as they looked up at him.

“Uh…no need ma’am. Its what I do,” Vav replied, a smile working its way onto his face before he took off, pulling out his grabbling hook and launching himself up to the rooftops to give him a better view of the streets. The rest of the night was quiet, free from ne’er-do-wells so it gave the superhero some time to think on his life, his relationship with Mogar and that little baby.

Granted, bringing it up with his boyfriend while they were in the middle of making out on the couch was probably not the wisest plan.

“You wish to procreate?” Mogar verified, his hand still halfway down Vav’s pants but the intensely seductive look on his face was substituted for one of bemusement and a little bit of fear.

“Not right now, you dope, just someday,” the Brit clarified, leaning in to return to their previous activity but Mogar kept his distance.

“But…you are aware that between us, we are not entirely equipped for birth, yes?” Mogar asked, withdrawing his hand and sitting upright on the plush couch.

“I’m well aware, Mogar,” Vav confirmed, running his hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to phrase this conversation. “I meant, one day, I can see myself having children. Not necessarily… birthing them with my…material. But getting kids. Like maybe adopting or something,” Vav explained.

“You wish for a creature to take care of but it does not have to be one biologically related to you?” the bear man asked and Vav nodded with a small smile. Mogar thought on it for a moment, then put up his finger in a ‘wait a minute’ gesture before he pulled his boots back on and dashed out the door, ignoring the calls from his boyfriend. Vav let out a huff and sat back down on the couch, grabbing the remote to put something on to watch while he waited for Mogar to finish doing whatever it was he was doing.

-

A few hours later, there was a commotion outside of Vav’s apartment, his neighbor screeching about something or other in her irritating high pitched voice and the sound of nails scraping at the wooden floors in the hall. Normally Vav would have ignored it because his neighbor was always complaining about everything but when the scratching stopped just outside of his front door, he got curious, even more so when there was a knock at the door.

“Coming,” Vav called out hesitantly. When he opened the door, he was met by the vicious hiss of a puma. In front of him, held still only by Mogar’s iron grip on the scruff of its neck, was an actual, flesh and fur puma, yowling in irritation at being kept from eating the chore of a woman that lived next door to Vav as she squealed about calling the landlord.

“Mogar! What the bloody hell is going on!?” Vav cried out, jumping back when the big cat swiped at him. It was reprimanded by Mogar with a swift thwap to the nose and it quieted down, resorting instead to its threatening grumbles while it curled up as Mogar held it up off of the ground.

“You wished for a creature to care for. She was abandoned by her mother and would have succumbed to exposure on her own,” Mogar explained with a grin, obviously pleased by his own cleverness in getting Vav something.

“Aw,” Vav started, his heartstrings tugging at the poor animal’s misfortune but he was quickly snapped out of it when the puma hissed at him again. “Love, she can’t live here,” the Brit explained.

“The owner of this dwelling allows animal companions. The banshee in the next room has almost a dozen felines in her residence, why is this one not allowed?” Mogar asked.

“Mogar, she’s a wild animal. She can’t live in this apartment,” Vav repeated. Mogar then did something entirely unexpected.

“Puppy eyes? Really, love?”

Mogar’s brown eyes did a perfect impersonation of Bambi’s, wide and a little sad while the little puma shuffled around in the bear-man’s grip. She seemed to have calmed down a little and was looking around curiously, her little nose twitching as she sniffed out the different things in the hall.

“Well…she is pretty adorable. But if she hurts someone-“ Vav warns.

“She will be trained well,” Mogar insists, bringing the big-cat into the apartment and setting her down on the couch.

“If she’s living here, I guess we have to name her. Um, Pricilla?” Vav tries. The puma growls. “Doesn’t like that apparently. What about Patty? Penny? Polly?”

“Why do they all begin with the letter ‘p’?” Mogar asked.

“Because, alliteration and all that bollocks. What about Perry?” the Brit tries. The cat rolls around, exposing her belly with a little purr. “You like that? Perry? Perry the puma,” Vav titters, reaching out and scratching her belly, wincing a little when she claws lightly at him. A low snarl from Mogar quickly corrects that and she licks at the blue-superhero’s hand apologetically.

“So…do you know how to take care of a cat?”


End file.
